


Secret Santa

by mag_lex



Series: Crack fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Elf dildo, F/F, Smut, Yes I re-posted this while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor exchange Christmas presents.(Yes it's back)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Crack fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> It's come to my attention that not everyone got to read the second chapter before I got super twitchy and deleted the whole thing last week. So I've combined them into one and posted them back up as an early Xmas...gift. Of a kind. Merry Christmas/happy holidays and all that jazz. To everyone who made me feel better this week - I really appreciate it and thank you. This is for you 😉❤️

"Brussels sprouts?"

Yaz pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to fend off the pending headache. The evening hadn't quite got off to the start she'd expected and she tugged the sash of her silk dressing gown tighter around her waist. 

"You did say Christmas themed attire," the Doctor grinned, and Yaz really couldn't fault her enthusiasm. Alongside Brussels sprouts patterned pyjamas she wore reindeer socks and, to top it off, a santa hat on her head. Really, the outfit suited her to a tee.

It just happened to be a bit different to what Yaz was wearing. She shifted nervously and the Doctor stepped back, opening the door wide and welcoming her in. 

"Sorry, Yaz, where are my manners! You must be freezing, dressed like that."

Yaz stepped inside gratefully, happy to be away from prying eyes. Not that there was anyone else on the TARDIS; she just felt like the TARDIS herself was watching, judging her for what she wore underneath her robe. 

"I'm glad you suggested this," the Doctor beamed, aiming her sonic somewhere over Yaz's shoulder and turning on some Christmas music. Yaz glanced around the room. She'd never seen so much tinsel. It covered every available surface.

"Although," she frowned, "you mentioned presents but your hands are empty."

"My hands might be empty but that doesn't mean I've come... empty...handed," Yaz faltered, realising her line didn't quite work.

"Don't say a word," she blurted, pressing a finger to the Doctor's lips before she could point out the obvious flaw in her phrasing. She sighed, realising she'd have to do the big reveal a bit earlier than planned. 

"I'm your present," she murmured, tugging at the knot at her waist and watching the Doctor's expression as the gown fell open. Really, this had been a present to herself because the Doctor's face in that moment was a gift. 

"What did I do to deserve this?" the Doctor murmured, hand instinctively reaching out to trace the lace of Yaz's intricate bra. It wasn't something she would normally wear and her underwear - a red thong - was even more uncomfortable, but Yaz knew the discomfort was worth it when she watched the Doctor take it all in. 

Fingertips traced down her stomach, over the muscles there, to the toned skin just below her navel. Goosebumps emerged in their wake and Yaz shivered, stepping away as she re-tied the sash.

"Nuh uh. This evening was all about us exchanging presents, right? I'll give you mine once you give me yours."

The Doctor looked like an energetic puppy when she remembered what they were meant to be doing.

"Yes! Let me just…"

She spun on her heel fast enough for Yaz to hear the bell at the end of her hat tinkle. _Of course it did._

"Ta da!"

The Doctor returned bearing a box, wrapped rather haphazardly and covered in what looked to be an inch of sellotape, emblazoned with a giant bow.

Yaz tentatively received it, utterly charmed by the Doctor's attempts at wrapping. She really had tried, although as Yaz inspected the box she realised it was going to be borderline impossible to unwrap.

"Have you got some scissors? Actually I might need to borrow your welding mask to get into this."

The Doctor's trademark scronch emerged. 

"Sorry, Yaz. Got a bit carried away. It's been a while since I've bought anyone a Christmas present, and I was so excited to give one to you that-"

Yaz felt so guilty for her earlier comment that she cut her off with a kiss. 

"Mmmph," the Doctor moaned into the kiss, exhaling through her nose. 

"Sorry. I'm sure I'll love it," Yaz said, still wondering how on earth she'd get in, but she couldn't bear the tinge of melancholy that accompanied the Doctor's words. 

"Chuck me something to cut this with, though?"

After several minutes of careful manoeuvring with a pair of round-edged scissors - Yaz didn't even bother to ask the Doctor why she owned those - she felt the lid start to loosen and with an exclamation of relief that she'd managed to get in, carefully eased it off. 

What lay inside was not what she'd expected at all. 

An elf was looking at her. Well, the face of an elf. It's body didn't exist because the face was drawn on a dildo instead. The Doctor had done a surprisingly tasteful job of lining the box with tissue paper and Yaz could see other objects inside but the elf's face was taking prime position at the top of the pile. 

"Is that what I think it is?"

Yaz gingerly retrieved the smaller box, holding it up for inspection. 

"Well...you know what we were talking about the other day? Maybe trying some new things? Expanding horizons, et cetera?"

Yaz nodded, gobsmacked. 

"I thought we may as well try a festive option. You know, get into the Christmas spirit and all that."

Yaz felt her embarrassment fade at the Doctor's words. She was always so upfront about sex that she had no choice but to be the same. Yaz left the bigger box on the end of the bed, focusing on her first gift for the time being. The elf was wearing a hat, not too dissimilar from the Doctor's, which was clearly designed to curve up inside and hit the g spot. She had to admit that the design was pretty clever, if not remotely sexy. 

Yaz swallowed hard, resolving to turn the situation to her advantage. There was no way she'd spent so long getting ready, or spent so much on lacy lingerie, to let an elf dildo throw her carefully laid plans out the window. 

"You aren't using this on me."

The Doctor deflated. 

"But I am using it on you."

"Oh." The Doctor did a wonderful impression of a goldfish and Yaz bit back a smile, focusing on the task at hand.

She liberated the elf from his trappings, depositing the dildo on the bed before she started to unwrap the rest of her present. Apparently the Doctor had been a bit indecisive when choosing her Christmas-themed sex toys because there were two other dildo-shaped objects inside, accompanied by candy cane-flavoured lube. Yaz couldn't believe there were quite so many options to choose from to begin with.

She eventually abandoned her rummage when she laid eyes on a pair of tinsel-lined handcuffs. _Trust the Doctor to go all out_. Adding them to the pile of toys on the end of the bed, Yaz took a step back and wondered where to start.

"Do you like your present?" the Doctor asked, and Yaz could tell she was eager for a positive reaction. 

"You've really outdone yourself," she smiled, watching the Doctor's grin widen. "And I think it's time for you to unwrap yours, now."

Despite the mildly ridiculous scenario she'd found herself in, Yaz was borderline desperate to feel the Doctor's hands on her. A quick tug at the knot holding the gown together and she was granted her wish, bold hands sliding inside the silk to wrap around her waist. 

"Red really is your colour," the Doctor said, eyes wide. Then they were hidden from view because she dipped her head and started a trail of heated kisses underneath Yaz's ear.

"That's lucky, because it's staying on until I'm done with you," Yaz gasped, knowing exactly what the Doctor was up to. She pulled away, nudging the Doctor into motion.

The Doctor's legs hit the mattress as Yaz walked them backwards and she toppled easily, completely prone before one lingerie-clad Yasmin Khan.

"Now, have you been naughty or nice?" Yaz asked, straddling the Doctor's waist to keep her in place. She couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth but then again, she was about to fuck the Doctor with an elf-faced dildo. 

“Me? I’m always nice, me. Is that the right answer? Cos I really want to make sure I don’t get this wrong. I really, really want my present.”

Warm hands returned to Yaz’s waist. 

“You know. You.”

“Well, you did get me some very...thoughtful...gifts,” Yaz mused, clasping the Doctor’s hands in her own and pinning them back to the bed. “I suppose that means you’re safe.”

Yaz linked their fingers together and held on tight as she bent down for a kiss, one that soon turned so heated that she could hear the Doctor’s hat tinkle as she moved her head to respond properly. 

It didn’t take long for the rest of the Doctor’s body to join in - she always fidgeted in bed - and she started bucking her hips in an attempt to inspire urgency.

Yaz capitalised on the movements to help shed the Doctor of her clothes but she was nearly thrown off the bed when her mouth finally made contact with her breasts and she broke away.

“So impatient, Doctor,” she muttered, considering whether to use one of her new presents. She leaned back, reaching for the handcuffs she’d left along with the rest of her gifts in arm’s reach.

“If you’d been on the naughty list, I’d probably have used these. But if you can’t keep still…”

The Doctor froze. 

“I’ll be good,” she murmured, swallowing hard. Yaz wondered if the Doctor had bought all of these things as a joke. 

“You don’t want them?” she asked, letting the second cuff fall from her hand as they swung lightly in her grip. 

The Doctor did something strange with her head, a mix between a nod and a shake. 

“Were these for me, or for you?”

“...me. To use on you.”

“And this?” Yaz asked, holding up their elf friend. She couldn’t quite bring herself to look at his smirking face. 

“Same,” the Doctor admitted.

“So really, these presents are all for you, is that right?” 

Yaz opened the first handcuff. The Doctor gulped.

“Possibly. Really, they’re for both of us, though, because if the tables were turned-”

“You’d already have handcuffed me to a bed and fucked me with an elf dildo,” Yaz replied, sliding the metal around the Doctor’s wrist and closing it with a soft snick. “I hope you have the key for these, by the way.”

But the Doctor was too distracted by Yaz’s bra-clad chest as she leaned over to pin her wrists above her head, bringing them close enough together so that she could capture both within the tinsel bindings. 

“That’s kept you quiet,” Yaz hummed. “Keep them there.” She nodded at the Doctor’s hands, now resting above her head and taken completely out of the equation.

"Bit distracted," the Doctor admitted, sighing happily as Yaz moved, spreading her legs gently and lying between them. 

"Focus, Doctor."

Yaz reached for the toy and the lube, trying not to look at it too closely as she coated it. She did give it an experimental sniff when she sensed the sweet aroma, giving the toy a cautious lick to discover it did, indeed, taste like candy canes. 

The move had an unintended side effect; the Doctor groaned loudly at the visual. 

"You sure I can't persuade you to switch places?"

Yaz shook her head, lowering herself back towards the Doctor's crotch. She started to run the dildo up and down, teasing her clit with the point of the elf's hat and gently thrusting the tip inside when she reached her entrance, repeating the move several times.

"Don't tease me," the Doctor whined and really, because she couldn't take the sight of the elf's face any longer, Yaz put her out of her misery. 

She watched as the Doctor wrapped around the toy, taking it deep inside. Relieved that it was hidden from view, Yaz started to thrust gently but regretted her decision when the face emerged again, even slicker than before. 

"That's it," the Doctor moaned, her fingers grasping empty air instead of Yaz's arm, like she normally would when Yaz was inside her. 

But that elf face kept slipping out, taunting Yaz, and she couldn't take it anymore. 

"Sorry, Doctor, but I can't…"

Yaz carefully eased it all the way out with a slick sound and threw the elf to the floor without a backwards glance. 

"No! What? Why did you stop?" the Doctor panted. She'd just started to get into a groove when Yaz had abruptly stopped and thrown her favourite present to the floor. Disappointed didn't quite cover it. 

"I need to fuck you with something else."

The Doctor's ears burned and she abruptly shut her mouth, shifting restlessly as Yaz selected her next toy. 

"You might have to explain this one to me, though."

Yaz held up a futuristic looking curved dildo and the Doctor's eyes lit up once more.

"Oh brilliant, Yaz. That one vibrates in time to music."

"Of course it does," Yaz sighed, thumbing the button and nearly dropping the damn thing as _Jingle Bells_ buzzed to life in her hand.

"Fuck," she swore, turning it off again. "Doctor, have you got anything...slower?"

Before the Doctor could even attempt to reach for her sonic, the music changed. Judy Garland started singing. 

"Oh my god," Yaz mumbled. Even the TARDIS was in on it. "Next."

She abandoned the candy cane dildo lying on the bed and returned to the box instead. It was like a lucky dip of rude objects but when her fingers grazed what felt like a harness, they snagged it and she retrieved her prize with a sigh of relief. 

A strap-on. That, she could work with, even if it did have fat little snowmen printed on the side.

Yaz opened the lube once more - the smell of candy canes was cloying and she wondered, briefly, if it had made her high because this situation was getting more and more bizarre - and smothered the dildo with it before easing the Doctor's legs onto her shoulders and lining herself up. 

"Finally," she huffed, easing herself inside with minimal resistance. The Doctor cried out as Frank Sinatra started to croon and Yaz focused on her instead, listening to the wonderful noises she made as Yaz started to plough into her.

But the quicker her pace got, the more the Doctor's hat jingled, until it started to ring in time with the thud of the headboard against the wall. 

Yaz slowed, sensing an opportunity to try and regain normalcy. 

"Yaz, please don't. Not again," the Doctor whined, letting her legs fall back to the bed as Yaz pulled out. 

"Turn over," she panted, impatiently helping the Doctor onto her hands and knees but careful to mind her still-bound wrists. She wanted to stop even less than the Doctor did - that particular position did wonders for the pressure on her clit - but the hat had to go. The moment the Doctor was in position, Yaz whipped it off and threw it behind her to join the elf on the floor, easing back inside before the Doctor could protest too much. 

"Ungh," she said instead, shoulders bowing as her head dipped while Yaz renewed her relentless pace, balancing herself with a hand on the Doctor's lower back and sliding the other one around her waist and down between her legs to play with her clit. 

The Doctor was so wet and they'd used so much lube that Yaz's hand slipped through her folds easily, almost missing her target entirely. Distantly, she wondered if the smell of candy canes would ever come out of her sheets and decided that was a problem for another day when she felt the Doctor start to clench around the toy, muttering gibberish about elves and reindeer as Yaz drove her to the edge, hand moving so fluidly that she could barely even feel what she was doing. 

The Doctor could feel her, however, because she started to make high-pitched sounds that Yaz knew meant an orgasm was imminent. 

"I feel like a Christmas cracker," she breathed, rocking her hips back to take Yaz deeper. 

Yaz huffed out a laugh.

"What?"

"Like I'm going to snap. Explode."

Yaz leaned over, brushing kisses against the skin between her shoulder blades. 

"That's the idea."

Just as Noddy Holder loudly proclaimed it was Christmas, the Doctor's cries of pleasure drowned him out entirely as she arched her back, shuddering through a climax. Yaz slowed, pulling out more abruptly than she'd have liked when the Doctor's strength left her and she collapsed, face first, onto the sheets. 

Yaz winced but the Doctor didn't seem to notice any discomfort. Her legs were shivering with aftershocks and Yaz removed the strapon quickly, running soothing hands up the backs of her thighs. 

"Shhh. It's ok."

"Oh," the Doctor mouthed, still shuddering. "Sonic."

Yaz found it and returned it to the Doctor, who awkwardly used it to open the handcuffs.

"Here, let me."

Yaz retrieved them, and the sonic, putting them on the bedside table before kissing the skin that had been released. 

"Well, Doctor, I hope you liked your present," Yaz said, finally removing the bra that had been driving her slowly mad all night. 

The Doctor instantly moved so that her head lay on Yaz's chest and Yaz could feel her panting breaths as they danced across the exposed skin. 

"Good thing we didn't do a secret santa like Graham suggested."

* * *

Once the Doctor had recovered her senses, her next suggestion threw Yaz for a loop. 

“Want to help me decorate the tree?”

“What? Now?” Yaz asked, gesturing to their state of undress. She’d been hoping the Doctor would relieve the ache between her legs but apparently her mind was elsewhere.

“Yeah! We’ve done things back to front, you know. Should have done the tree first, then the presents, if my grasp of Earth customs is up to date.”

“Really? You want to do the tree now?” Yaz had to repeat herself to make sure they were on the same page. Apparently the Doctor was a huge fan of Christmas traditions, though, because she was already halfway out of bed, throwing on her brussels sprouts pyjamas. Yaz rolled her eyes, relenting and tugging off her thong, then wrapping her robe around her. It was much more comfortable to be naked underneath it, at least. She gave the elf dildo a wide berth, making a mental note to hide it somewhere the next morning and then kicking it under the bed for good measure.

“I was thinking...fairy lights here, here, and here,” the Doctor said, gesturing enthusiastically at various points of the tree she’d erected in the corner of the room. Yaz wasn’t sure how she’d missed it before because it towered over them by a good foot. 

“This might take a while,” Yaz commented, apprehension growing when she saw another box in the corner of the room. Thankfully, this one was full of lights, tinsels, and baubles rather than questionable silicone-based items. But she still pulled a face when she tugged on the nearest string of lights to retrieve an impossible ball of wires and bulbs.

When she turned around, lights in hand, the Doctor had replaced her Santa hat with some reindeer antlers and Yaz knew she wouldn’t ever deny this woman anything. Even if it meant she spent the next half hour untangling an endless string of fairy lights instead of spending it in bed.

Whether by accident or design, _Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer_ started to play in the background and the Doctor’s face lit up as she sat cross-legged at the foot of the tree 

“Thanks dear,” she murmured, and Yaz knew better than to ask. Instead, she seated herself next to the Doctor on the floor, tugging on her robe to make she could at least sit on something and resigning herself to her fate. 

“It won’t take that long, Yaz. Watch this.”

The Doctor set to work with such alarming efficiency that Yaz could only watch, jaw dropped, as her nimble fingers untangled the lights quicker than Yaz had thought possible. The Doctor’s hands really were magnificent, she mused. It was a shame they were currently wasted on Christmas decorations. 

She watched from the floor as the Doctor jumped to her feet, practically throwing the successfully untangled lights onto the tree and reaching around on her tiptoes to move them around. Her pyjama top rode up, meaning Yaz could see right underneath. She stared without guilt, only standing up when the Doctor let out a sound of irritation that she couldn’t quite reach the top of the tree to put the star there. 

“Got to have a star, Yaz. It’s symbolic! Think about how many stars we’ve seen together.”

Without another word, Yaz wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s bare waist and hefted her upwards, boosting her just enough to plonk the star on top. It landed wonkily but the Doctor expressed satisfaction with it and Yaz returned her to the ground, not relinquishing her hold. The reindeer antlers nudged the top of her head and the Doctor adjusted the band around her own head in an attempt to keep them in place.

“Now can we pick up where left off?” Yaz asked, running her hands up the Doctor’s bare back under her top. 

“Where was that?” the Doctor frowned. 

“We were exchanging presents,” Yaz hinted, crossing her arms. 

“We were...and you were mine, weren’t you? Except you took that underwear off. I can see your nipples.”

“Doctor!” Yaz lifted her arms in an attempt to hide herself. 

“Sorry, Yaz. I wanted to do this properly but I got a bit ahead of myself and now I’m stumped because I sense I’ve made a misstep, judging by your face right now.”

“I’ll give you a clue. You want to do this properly, Doctor? Do me properly.”

Yaz stuck out her chin defiantly as she let her hands fall away, letting her robe fall open. 

“Brilliant, Yaz.”

The Doctor shut up then, capturing Yaz’s lips in a kiss while her nimble fingers tugged on her nipples with just the right amount of pressure to make Yaz gasp. Although she might have been oblivious about certain things, the Doctor definitely knew how to drive her crazy, in more ways than one.

“Always wanted to do this,” the Doctor said, guiding Yaz to the floor. Yaz yelped as prickly pine needles made themselves known and the Doctor muttered an apology as she cleared a patch for them to lie comfortably. 

“That’s better. Presents are always meant be laid under the tree, aren’t they?”

Yaz nodded, biting her lip as the Doctor gazed at her openly. She looked borderline ridiculous with the antlers perched on her head but there was something else about the way she looked - perhaps it was the fairy lights - that cast her in a completely different light. She looked carefree and utterly delighted with herself. 

“Do you like your present?” Yaz asked, making a conscious effort to stop her voice shaking as the Doctor continued to stare at her intently. 

“Very much so,” the Doctor affirmed, eyes trailing down the flat of Yaz’s stomach to the tops of her thighs.

“Ah! You’ve reminded me.”

Yaz tried not to protest when the Doctor turned, reaching behind her and nearly toppling on her knees as she snagged another box under the tree. Yaz hadn’t realised there were yet more presents and wondered if she should have actually bought the Doctor something. 

When she unwrapped it to discover a butt plug that looked like a Christmas tree, Yaz decided that she really needn’t have bought the Doctor anything at all. She already seemed to have bought an entire sex shop. In retrospect, Yaz should have known that the Doctor's enthusiasm for themed gifts was not going to recede after their initial gift exchange. It still boggled her mind where she even found them to begin with.

"Not a go-er,” the Doctor agreed when she saw the look of dismay on Yaz’s face, taking the box from her hands and throwing it over her shoulder. “Let’s try...this one.”

Yaz was at the end of her tether, wanting nothing more than for the Doctor to get on with things, so when another present was thrust into her hands she ripped off the wrapping paper as quickly as she could.

“I’m sensing a theme,” she murmured, cheeks flaming with sudden heat as she came face to face with yet another dildo. But rather than an elf face, this one had a three-dimensional Santa head at the base, clearly positioned to stimulate her clit. At least it was more functional than that cursed item she’d just hidden under the bed.

“OK. Doctor, you win. Please, just get on with it?” Yaz sighed, wanting more than anything for the Doctor to fuck her in some capacity. 

_Santa Baby_ started to play as the Doctor removed the packaging, rummaging around for a smaller box. Yet more lube, but Yaz could see that this one was gingerbread flavoured. 

“You really covered all the bases,” Yaz commented, biting her lip as the Doctor smothered Santa in the stuff. She tried to ignore how his hat glinted in the light from the tree.

“Can’t be too careful,” the Doctor said seriously. “Plus I’m very partial to gingerbread. Did you know that in medieval times, they thought gingerbread was medicinal?”

“It’s about time you give me some medicine then, Doctor,” Yaz blurted, wondering what on earth had got into her. Anything but the Doctor, it seemed. She opened her legs wider in an unsubtle invitation, sighing happily when the Doctor lowered herself between them and started to warm Yaz up with her mouth. 

Yaz was so wound up that it didn’t take long for the Doctor to prepare her for the next step. Her antlers kept brushing the skin of Yaz’s stomach but rather than be annoying the soft touch was winding her up even more. _Who knew that antlers could be so effective_. Yaz planted her feet flat on the floor, bracing herself as the Doctor pulled away to move the toy into place. 

“If you enjoy this one, I really think you’ll like the elf one, that-”

“No,” Yaz protested. “I’m drawing a line at the elf.”

She shut her eyes as the Doctor eased it in, unable to look at the Santa face as it neared her clit like a homing missile. The moment it made contact, Yaz knew she couldn’t open them again. It felt so good, that gentle pressure in just the right place as the Doctor started to move the toy within her. She just had to ignore what exactly was giving her pleasure.

“Doctor, talk to me,” she urged, eyes screwed shut as the Doctor screwed her harder.

“What about?” the Doctor panted, kissing the skin of her inner thigh. 

“Why did you get me so many-”

Yaz cried out as the Doctor started to thrust deeply. 

“Fuck. So many presents?"

Yaz was certain she could hear the smirk in the Doctor’s voice, just as much as she could hear the noise the dildo made as it slid in and out of her. She’d never smell gingerbread the same way again, never buy a gingerbread latte in Starbucks without thinking of this. But then again, that might not be a bad thing.

“You deserve all of the presents I could give you,” the Doctor replied, twisting her wrist just so. Yaz was sure that Santa’s nose was now getting more involved and she shifted as her back arched in pleasure. 

“But all of them...all of them are dildos.”

“Not true,” the Doctor protested. “Just most of them.”

Yaz didn’t think it was coincidental that _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ started to play as she felt herself nearing climax. 

“I wanted to explore every opportunity,” the Doctor continued, not letting her pace drop.

“Mmmngh,” Yaz replied, feeling sweat start to coat her skin. “But all I want for Christmas is you, Doctor.”

Mariah Carey started to play and the Doctor loudly called out to skip the song, much to Yaz’s relief. 

“Well you have me, Yaz. In any way that you need.”

The Doctor’s words prompted Yaz to open her eyes and look at the woman between her legs, who was watching her with such adoration that Yaz barely saw the Santa thrusting between them. 

“You’ll make me come,” she groaned, finally pulling off the antlers and weaving her fingers through the Doctor’s hair. 

“Best Christmas present ever,” the Doctor murmured, removing the dildo entirely and replacing it with her fingers and mouth just in time to get Yaz off better than any toy she could think of. As she did so, her elbow nudged the tree mid-thrust.

The next thing they knew, there was a sound from above and the tree rustled as it started to tip. Yaz was still working through her orgasm when she realised what was going on and barely had time to issue a warning before the evergreen crashed down on top of them, surrounding them with the aroma of pine and tinsel. At least it made a change from gingerbread and candy canes, Yaz mused.

“What?!” the Doctor exclaimed, tearing her mouth away, much to Yaz’s disappointment. She shoved at the tree, rolling it off them and covering Yaz with her body to make sure she didn’t get pricked by any more needles. Yaz wrapped her hands around the Doctor’s shoulders, pulling her close. 

“I love you, you know that?” she murmured, overwhelmed.

The Doctor beamed at her and Yaz could have sworn she had started to tear up. She felt herself doing the same and mentally chastised herself for getting so sappy after such ridiculous sex.

“Wow, Yaz. I take it back. _That's_ the best Christmas present ever. Bit awkward though because I got you the same one.”

Yaz raised an eyebrow. “You mean…”

“I love you, too.”

Yaz breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good, because I’m not doing anything like that with anyone else, ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Twitter @_mag_lex.
> 
> My fics are now on WordPress at maglexfic.wordpress.com. You should be able to subscribe there to all my new ones, since I won't be posting any new fics to Ao3 for the foreseeable future :)


End file.
